Never Neverland meets Hollywood
by Magnolia84
Summary: Was wäre wenn die Schauspieler und Charaktere der Serie aufeinander treffen? Hier meine Idee.
1. Chapter 1

Never Neverland meets Hollywood

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, wie konnte das passieren?"

schrie Bradley Talmadge in einem ärgerlichen Ton und schaute erschrocken auf sein Team das vor ihm saß.

„Tut mir leid Sir, ich kann mir das auch nicht erklären, wir wollten grad ein paar Tests machen und dann …" versuchte Hooter zu erklären.

„War es einfach verschwunden?" führte Parker seinen Satz zuende.

Olga sah das Talmadge begann schwer zu atmen und stürmte an seine Seite.

„Bradley, nicht aufregen, beruhigen sie sich …" versuchte Olga ihn zu beruhigen, sah indessen zu Parker und versuchte ihm lautlos klar zu machen das er doch irgendetwas tun sollte.

„Okay, wir sollten jetzt alle ganz ruhig bleiben und nichts überstürzen …" Parker versuchte erst mal selbst seine Worte zu verstehen und schaute dann zu Ramsey.

„Ich schlage vor sie schauen nach ob es irgendetwas auf den Überwachungskameras zu sehen ist …" Ramsey schaute Parker verwirrt an „Das wollt ich grade tun, was glauben sie? Machen sie mir keine Vorschriften ja." Beleidigt ging Ramsey aus dem Raum.

„Kann es vielleicht sein das es einen Zeitsprung gegeben hat?" bemerkte Hooter.

„Das kann nicht sein" gab Talmadge zurück „das hätten wir mit bekommen."

„Wir müssen auch erst alles andere überprüfen und dann werden wir sehen wie wir weiter machen. Auf alle Fälle muss ich das erst mal melden, den ohne Energiequelle – keine Zeitsprünge."

Alle anderen die noch im Raum waren schauten sich erschrocken an, lange mussten sie nicht mehr daran denken ohne Zeitsprünge zu leben.

_L.A., Kalifornien, einige Stunden zuvor_

„Sie, meine Heimat Russland und …"

„Cut, bitte noch mal. Justina Konzentration, wir sind gleich fertig, okay."

„Sorry, aber dieser Satz ist einfach zu …"

Justina Vail fing an zu kichern und schlug mit einer Hand gegen die Schulter ihres Kollegen der vor ihr auf einem Hometrainer saß.

„Ja Miss Neunmalklug, du hast die Wette gewonnen. Könnten wir trotzdem das hier schnellstens hinter uns bringen, ich habe heut noch was anderes vor." Jonathan LaPaglia sah seine Kollegin verärgert an.

„Ah Sorry, ich kann mir denken was du noch so dringendes vor hast. Und ich denke auch das man noch mal seine Unterhosen bügeln sollte bevor man sie der Öffentlichkeit präsentiert."

Justina konnte nicht mehr aufhören und krümmte sich schon vor lachen.

„Hätt ich bloß mit gemacht bei dieser dämlichen Wette, ich war mir ziemlich sicher das ich gewinne. Na warte, das wirst du noch bereuen."

Ärgerte sich Jonathan über sich selbst.

„Siehst du, du wirst deiner Rolle immer ähnlicher …das hab ich schon immer gewusst." Gab Justina zurück.

„Okay Leute, das ganze noch mal" kam eine Stimme ein paar Meter vor ihnen.

Jonathan und Justina wurden wieder ernst und stellten sich auf ihre Positionen.

„Okay und bitte!" rief der Regisseur.

„Sie und meine Heimat Russland!"

„Sie wissen das das was sie da in der Hand halten … nicht mein Schenkel ist?"

„Ja!"

„Und Cut! Danke alle miteinander ich wünsch euch ein schönes Wochenende." Verabschiedete sich der Regisseur Christopher Crowe und ging aus der Studio Halle.

Heute war es ein sehr langer Drehtag geworden, doch er wollte die letzte Szene noch vor dem Wochenende im Kasten haben.

Er machte sich fertig, nahm noch ein paar Sachen aus seinem Wohnwagen, schloss ihn ab und fuhr vom Studio Gelände nach Hause. Er hatte nur eine halbe Stunde zu fahren, weniger als die meisten des Teams und freute sich schon auf seine Frau und seine Kinder die auf ihn warteten.

Er fuhr etwas über der Geschwindigkeitsbegrenzung um schneller zu Hause zu sein als er auf einmal ein knacken hörte.

Er konnte nichts mehr tun, als plötzlich sein Auto explodierte und mit ihm auf einmal in Flammen stand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_L.A., Kalifornien Samstag 8.30 Uhr_

Etliche Autos und Menschen standen vor dem Studio der Serie „Seven Days" unter ihnen auch einige Fans. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung, keiner konnte so richtig fassen was passiert war. Der Tod von Christopher Crowe brachte alle ins grübeln, den keiner wusste genau wer ihn wohl umbringen wollte bzw. hat.

Einige Polizisten waren auch schon vor Ort und versuchten mit dem Team zu reden um herauszufinden ob Christopher irgendwelche Feinde hatte.

Auch Jonathan war sehr früh zum wieder zum Studio gefahren, gleich als er den Artikel in der Zeitung gelesen hatte und unterhielt sich jetzt mit einigen seiner Kollegen darüber was passiert war.

Auch Justina kam jetzt auf das Studiogelände gefahren und war erstaunt über die Masse der Menschen die schon da waren. Sie hatte die ganze Fahrt zum Studio geweint, obwohl sie mit Christopher nicht so eng befreundet war und mit ihm viele Meinungsverschiedenheiten hatte, überkamen sie auf einmal ihre Emotionen und sie ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Sie wischte ihre Tränen weg, stieg aus dem Auto und lief auf die Masse zu.

Plötzlich erkannte sie ein Gesicht das sie schon lange nicht mehrgesehen hatte.

„Sam? Bist du das?"

Sie ging schnellstens auf ihren alten Freund und Kollegen zu und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Justina!" Sam Whipple umarmte seine ehemalige Kollegin und war ebenfalls sehr erfreut sie wiederzusehen.

„Ich bin ja so froh dass du da bist." Sagte Justina und löste sich wieder von Sam.

„Ich hab ich Nachricht heute morgen in der Zeitung gelesen und bin sofort her gefahren, es ist schrecklich was da passiert ist."

„Ja, ich kann es auch noch gar nicht fassen."

Auf einmal kam Jonathan auf die beiden zu.

„Hey Sam, was machst du den hier?" fragte Jonathan erstaunt.

„Nun ja, meinen alten Arbeitsplatz besuchen und Däumchen drehen" gab Sam zurück.

„Ich hab grad mit der Polizei geredet. Sie sagen das sie noch keinen Verdächtigen im Auge haben und außerdem hat uns die Paramount alle gekündigt bis auf weiteres." Erzählte Jonathan ernst.

„Was? So schnell? Wie ist das möglich?" Justina war geschockt über diese weitere schlechte Nachricht.

_Never Neverland, Nevada Samstag, 9.00 Uhr_

In ganz Never Neverland war es sehr still geworden, seit Talmadge allen mitgeteilt hatte dass alle Arbeiten vorerst eingestellt sind und in nächster Zeit keine Zeitsprünge stattfinden werden. Es war eine bedrückende Stimmung im ganzen Team, denn alle waren auch etwas über ihren Arbeitsplatz besorgt.

Besonders Parker war etwas irritiert darüber was jetzt mit ihm geschehen würde. Er fragte sich ob sie ihn wieder zurück nach Hansen Island schicken würden, doch er versuchte seine Befürchtungen so gut es geht zu verstecken.

„Hey Olga", Parker trat in Olgas Büro und beobachtete sie „was machen sie da?"

Olga war grad dabei ein paar Sachen in eine Kiste zu packen.

„Herr Gott Mr. Parker, denken sie nie daran anzuklopfen?" fuhr sie Parker an und wirkte etwas verärgert. Parker schaute etwas irritiert und auf einmal sah Olga ihn auch an und zeigte ein kleines lächeln.

„Tut mir leid. Ich meine, ich packe ein paar Sachen zusammen. Bradley hat gesagt ich könnte jetzt etwas mehr von zu Haus aus arbeiten."

„Aha, das heißt dann wohl, weniger Tests, weniger Untersuchungen, weniger …"

Er kam Olga immer näher und blieb dann direkt vor ihr stehen und ersetzte das letzte Wort dadurch dass er mit seiner Hand langsam ihren linken Arm herunter strich.

Einen Moment lang sah Olga zu was er tat und bewegte sich kein Stück.

Sie fühlte auf einmal ein kribbeln innerlich, als wenn Tausende von Schmetterlingen ihren Körper durchströmten und ihr Herz fing plötzlich an schneller zu schlagen.

Sie machte mit der linken Hand eine Faust und kniff ihre Augen zusammen.

Mit der rechten Hand schob sie Parker langsam wieder von sich weg und schaute ihn verspielt an. In Parkers Gesichtsausdruck sah sie eine seine ansteigende Enttäuschung.

Weniger ist manchmal mehr Frank sagte eine Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

„Na ja, Mr. Parker …einige Tests kann man einfach nicht auslassen." Sagte Olga und schaute ihm tief in die Augen. Sie drehte sich um, nahm ihre Kiste und ging auf ihre Bürotür zu.

Ich wünsche ihnen ein schönes Wochenende, wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche. Genießen sie die freie Zeit, Frank." Und somit verließ sie ihr Büro.

Parker schaute ihr etwas verwirrt hinterher „Ohne sie?" sagte er leise vor sich hin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_L.A., KalifornienNachmittags_

Nachdem der größte Trubel vorbei war und viele der Leute die im Studio arbeiten von der Polizei befragt wurden, verabredeten sich Justina und Sam in einem Cafè um mal wieder über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Beiden viel es nicht leicht über das aktuelle Geschehen zu reden, da es ihnen immer noch wie ein schlechter Traum vorkam. Sie diskutierten lange darüber, wer wohl dazu fähig wäre eine so schreckliche Tat zu begehen. Sam fragte Justina was sie den jetzt tun würde wo die Serie doch erst mal auf Eis gelegt wurde. Sie wusste es selbst nicht und würde erst einmal abwarten.

Am Abend dieses Tages war Jonathan endlich zu Hause angekommen, nachdem er noch mit vielen seiner Kollegen über die Tragödie geredet hatte.

Jetzt ließ er sich erst mal in seine Couch fallen, schaltete den Fernseher an und zappte durch die Kanäle. Er schaltete den Fernseher schnell wieder aus da es im Moment nichts gab für das er sich interessierte. Er ging umher und gönnte sich einen Whisky und setzte sich auf die Terrasse seines Hauses. Die Nacht war Sternenklar und zum ersten Mal schaute er sich die Sterne etwas genauer an. Irgendwie erschien alles anders als sonst.

_Never Neverland, NevadaSonntag, 8.00 Uhr_

„Hey Frank, schon wach?" Donovan öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und schaute in Franks Zimmer.

„Frank?" rief er erneut. Parker kam gerade aus dem Bad „Morgen Donovan, alles klar?" fragte Parker.

„Ja, ja. Im Moment gibt's wirklich noch nichts neues, deswegen hat mir Talmadge ein paar Tage frei gegeben. Ich denke ich werde diese Gelegenheit nutzen um eine alte Freundin in L.A. zu besuchen."

„Oh Donovan, gibt es da etwas was du deinem alten Kumpel noch nicht erzählt hast?"

„Ich hab dir wirklich noch nichts von ihr erzählt, aber das ist schon lange her, ich war mit ihr damals in der High School zusammen. Und außerdem hab ich gedacht ob du nicht auch mal wieder hier raus willst und einfach mitkommst?"

„Naja du hast recht, gerade jetzt sollte ich meinen Freigang ausnutzen , aber ich will euch natürlich nicht weiter stören."

„Frank, darüber mach dir mal keine Sorgen." Lachte Donovan.

„Okay, dann bin ich gern dabei. In L.A. gibt's ja bekanntlich viele heiße Models die am Strand im Bikini joggen …"

Frank schaute an die Decke und freute sich schon gedanklich auf diesen Ort.

„Achja," musste Donovan lachen „und was ist mit Olga?" fragte Donovan.

„Olga bleibt natürlich mein großes Ziel, aber zwischendurch darf ich mir doch ein bischen Spaß gönnen, oder?"

„Klar doch Frank, tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber, ich fliege in ein paar Stunden …"

„Ja ja Donovan, ich pack schon meine Sachen." Sagte Frank und fing an seinen Koffer zu suchen.

_L.A., KalifornienSonntag, 11.30 Uhr_

„Hey Jeff, was machst du grad?"

„Hallo Schatz, ich bereite grad ein Interview vor und was machst du? Du langweilst dich doch nicht etwa, normalerweise rufst du nie so früh an?!"

„Ich hab meinen Yoga-Kurs abgesagt, hab jetzt echt keinen Nerv dafür. Ja, ich weiß, gerade jetzt könnt ich's vertragen, aber hier liegen noch so viele Briefe auf dem Schreibtisch die alle noch beantwortet werden wollen."

„Ich verstehe, aber ein bisschen Meditation würde dir gerade in dieser Situation doch am besten helfen meinst du nicht? Ich weiß das es nicht leicht für dich ist, aber der beste Weg ist es jetzt gerade nichts zu überstürzen und erst mal zu entspannen."

„Danke Mr. Therapeut, aber ich denke ich sollte trotzdem meine Fans nicht vernachlässigen. Und außerdem hänge ich zu sehr and er Serie um jetzt faul rumzusitzen und gar nichts zu tun."

„Okay Schatz, tut mir leid. Kann ich irgendwas für dich tun? Dich irgendwie unterstützen?"

„Wie wäre es wenn wir heut abend in den neuen Club P&L gehen, den hat Paul Bloomer eröffnet. Du kennst doch noch Paul?"

„Ich würde wirklich unheimlich gern mit dir da hingehen Justina, Paul ist ein guter Freund, aber leider wird daraus heute nichts. Ich hab heut noch so viel arbeit."

„Mh, an einem Sonntag?"

„Tut mir leid Schatz, ich mach es wieder gut okay?"

„Ja okay. Wir sehen uns dann später."

„Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Tag mein Schatz. Ich liebe dich."

„Ja Jeff, ich liebe dich auch. Bye."

Justina legte, etwas beleidigt, den Hörer auf. Eigentlich kannte sie diese Situation zugenüge, den wie oft hatte sie schon ihren Freund sitzen lassen, wenn sie noch arbeiten musste und jetzt schien alles umgekehrt zu laufen. Doch sie wollte heut Abend unbedingt irgendetwas unternehmen, besonders um sich abzureagieren.

Und so wählte sie eine andere Telefonnummer.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Sam, wie geht es dir?"

„Hallo Justina, schön das du anrufst. Naja, mit geht's den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut. Meine Familie gibt mir im Moment keine Zeit zum trauern. Stell dir vor, meine kleine Megan hat heute ihre ersten Schritte gemacht und zudem habe ich morgen ein Casting für einen Film also muss ich heut noch einen Text lernen."

„Wow, Sam das hört sich ja alles gut an, ich freue mich für dich, aber…"

„Oh entschuldige Justina ich habe ganz vergessen zu fragen wie es dir geht?"

„Ah kein problem Sam mir geht's bestens. Ich …mh… ich wollte nur mal hören wie's dir geht. Ich wünsch dir noch einen schönen Tag und viel Glück beim Casting, okay. Bye."

„Okay, danke Justina. Bye."

Obwohl Justina gehofft hatte am Abend etwas mit Sam unternehmen zu können hat sie schnell ihre Meinung geändert ihn zu fragen, da sie befürchtete das er sowieso keine Zeit für sie hätte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Auch Olga wollte nicht nur ihre Zeit zu Hause verbringen. Ganz zufällig hatte eine Freundin aus ihrer Schulzeit angerufen, welche Olga gern besuchen wollte. Als Olga jedoch hörte das sie in L.A. lebt hatte sie sich spontan entschlossen selbst nach L.A. zu fliegen um ihre Freundin zu besuchen

In L.A. angekommen und von ihrer Freundin abgeholt, genoss Olga erst einmal eine Sightseeing Tour durch L.A. und erfuhr dann auch noch das ihre Freundin, Lara Duran, hier Schauspielerin ist und führte sie sogar auf dem Studiogelände ihres neuesten Films herum.

Olga erzählte natürlich nichts von ihrem Job und sagte nur das sie einen langweiligen Labor job hätte. Außerdem bemerkte Olga seit langem das es noch etwas anderes gab als Katastrophen, Tests, Besprechungen und natürlich Frank Parker.

Oh nein, da war es schon wieder, sie wollte doch gerade versuchen im Urlaub nicht an ihn zu denken, doch das war ihr wieder nicht gelungen.

Nach etwa 4 Stunden Sightseeing und einer kleinen Einführung die Welt der High Society, war Olga richtig angetan von dem Leben hier in Hollywood.

„Also Lara, ich bin wirklich begeistert wie du hier lebst. Ich meine, deine Arbeit ist sicher stressig, aber trotzdem so aufregend. Als Schauspieler kann man wirklich viel erleben, man tut ja nur so als ob…als ob…" sie verstummte und wurde einen Moment lang nachdenklich. …man ihn ignorieren möchte, aber in Wirklichkeit geniest man jeden Augenblick an seiner Seite schoß es ihr durch den Kopf, doch sie wählte ein anderes ende.

„…man in einer großen Katastrophe stände."

„Ja Olga, es ist wirklich aufregend. Man kann sich in so viele verschiedene Personen verwandeln z.B. mal jemand der das totale Gegenteil von dir ist. Dadurch das ich schon viele verschiedene Charaktere gespielt habe ist mir erst richtig bewusst geworden wer ich selbst bin."

„Ja ich verstehe Lara," Sagte Olga immer noch etwas in Gedanken versunken „es ist … ein Spiel!" den letzen Teil ihres Satzes wollte sie eigentlich gar nicht sagen, aber es kam einfach so aus ihr heraus.

„Olga? Alles in Ordnung?" Lara hatte bemerkt das ihr Freundin auf einmal ganz wo anders war und sah sie besorgt an.

„Nein! Ich meine ja…" versuchte Olga wieder fröhlich zu wirken.

„Olga, ich bin zwar keine Psychologin, aber in zwischen sehe ich schon ganz gut wenn mir jemand etwas vormacht. Also, wie heißt der Kerl?"

Olga sah Lara mit großen Augen an, sie war überrascht, Lara hatte sie tatsächlich durchschaut.

„Mh…" Olga schaute sich um und entdeckte noch ein Studiogelände das ihr Lara noch nicht erklärt hatte. Nochetwas verlegen schaute sie in die Richtung.

„Was ist das für ein Studio? Ich glaube hier sind wir noch nicht lang gekommen." Versuchte sie vom Thema abzulenken.

„Das ist das Studiogelände der Serie Seven Days, Science Fiction. Aber Olga, du lenkst vom Thema ab, was ist los?"

„Seven Days" sagte Olga leise vor sich hin und lächelte etwas das kommt mir bekannt vor dachte sie nach.

„Ja, in der Serie geht es um ein Zeitreise Projekt, aber ehrlich gesagt interessiere ich mich nicht so für Science Fiction…"

Olga musste lachen und wurde rot wie eine Tomate. Sie versuchte sich schnell wieder zu beruhigen und ernst zu wirken.

„Zeitreisen, was für eine absurde Idee." Sagte Olga so kühl wie möglich.

„Ja find ich auch, aber in Hollywood ist halt alles möglich." Fügte Lara hinzu.

„Aber du hast mir immer noch nicht meine Frage beantwortet. Was macht die Liebe?" wollte Lara wissen.

Und Olga hatte gedacht sie könnte dieser Frage entkommen.

_L.A., Kalifornien21.30 Uhr _

„Okay, ich denke für den Rest des Abends werd ich euch dann mal allein lassen und auf eigenen Füßen das Nachtleben von L.A. erkunden." Fing Frank an zu sprechen und stand vom Tisch auf.

„Hey Frank, du musst nicht gehen, wir können auch was zu dritt unternehmen." Entgegnete Donovan.

„Ist schon gut, ich denke ihr habt euch noch viel zu erzählen, ich werd schon klar kommen."

Grinste Frank.

„Okay Frank, aber schreib dir lieber den Namen des Hotels auf in dem du abgestiegen bist." Scherzte Donovan, er kannte ja seine Trinkgewohnheiten.

„HaHa!" sagte Frank kindisch. „Wo ist noch die Bar von der du vorhin geredet hast Melinda"?

„Du meinst den Club? Der ist in der Wilshire Avenue, steig doch einfach in ein Taxi, so kommst du am schnellsten hin." Antwortete Donovans Freundin Melinda.

„Okay, danke das werde ich machen. Also habt noch einen angenehmen Abend ihr beiden. Hat mich gefreut dich kennen gelernt zu haben Melinda. Bye."

„Okay, Frank viel Spaß noch." Rief ihm Donovan noch nach.

Donovans Freundin Melinda hatte die beiden zuerst mit in ihr Restaurant genommen in dem sie arbeitet.

Den ganzen Abend hatten sie sich gut zusammen unterhalten, doch jetzt wollte Frank seinen Kumpel lieber allein lassen, den er wusste das er sich sehr für Melinda interessierte und schon lange keine Freundin mehr gehabt hatte, dachte er das es besser wäre die beiden lieber allein zu lassen. Schließlich gab es für ihn auch noch jede menge zu entdecken, L.A. ist schließlich groß und die Nacht war noch jung.

_Später…_

Nach drei Clubs, sieben Bier und etlichen Schnäpsen befand sich Parker jetzt in einem exklusiverem Club, der den Anschein machte als würde er grad neu eröffnet worden. Doch das bemerkte Parker eigentlich kaum noch in seinem Zustand. Er flirtete heftig, tanzte ausgelassen und genoss einfach das Nachtleben.

Auch Telefonnummern hatte er schon reichlich zugesteckt bekommen, doch auf diese einzugehen war ihm heute ganz und gar nicht.

Auch sein neuntes Bier bekam ihn noch recht gut, auch wenn er sich langsam so fühlte wie kurz vor einem Zeitsprung, aber das war er ja gewohnt.

Als er so auf die tanzende Menge sah entdeckte er plötzlich ihm ein bekanntes Gesicht und es verschlug ihm fasst den Atem. Er verschluckte sich an seinem Bier und der Barkeeper, der zufällig grad hinter ihm stand, klopfte ihm kräftig auf den Rücken.

Parker drehte sich kurz um und sagte nur nein verwirrtes „Danke!"

Dann drehte er sich wieder zur Tanzfläche um und schaute noch mal genauer hin.

„Olga?!?!" fragte er sich selbst.

Tatsächlich tanzte, in der Mitte der Menge, eine rothaarige Frau. Sie trug ein seidig schwarzes Oberteil, welches im Rücken sehr weit ausgeschnitten war. Dazu einen violetten Minirock und Kniehohe schwarze Stiefel. Ausgelassen tanzte sie auf der Tanzfläche. Parker traute seinen Augen nicht, war das wirklich Olga?

Er sah ihr Gesicht und war sich sicher dass es nur Olga sein konnte, was er von ihrer Kleidung nicht sagen konnte.

Hastig stand er von seinem Barhocker auf und merkte wie betrunken er doch eigentlich war. Es drehte ihm etwas im Kopf.

Vorsichtig tastete er sich durch die Menge, immer noch mit einem erstaunten Blick auf Olga? Gerichtet. Sie wirbelte herum und sah ihn auf sich zu kommen. Sie grinste und tanzte ausgelassen weiter.

Parker schaute sie immer noch erstaunt an und brachte kein Wort raus.

„Hey, was machst du den hier?" schrie sie in sein Ohr, da die Musik ziemlich laut war.

Parker war vollkommen erstaunt, ihre Stimme klang so anders, aber das lag wahrscheinlich nur an der lauten Musik. Außerdem vernahm er, dass sie schon ziemlich viel getrunken haben musste so wie sie aussah. So eine beschwipste Stimme kannte er doch gar nicht von der braven Wissenschaftlerin.

„Ich müsste wohl eher fragen was sie an einem Ort wie diesem machen Olga?" fragte Parker und vergaß für einen Moment seine eigene Trunkenheit.

Justina wunderte sich auf einmal sehr wie er sie genannt hatte und blieb stehen und schaute ihn ebenfalls verwirrt an. Doch dauerte nicht lange bis sie dachte sie hätte ihn durchschaut.

„Entschuldigen sie Mr. Parker, aber nach dem was passiert ist kann man doch mal seinen Frust rauslassen, oder?" sagte Justina gespielt mit einem russischem Akzent.

Mit dieser Stimme erkannte Parker sie und er war sich sicher dass er Olga vor sich hatte. Doch irgendwas war noch komisch.

„Wenn sie meinen. Ich bin sehr überrascht muss ich sagen." Entgegnete Parker und näherte sich ihr.

„Du weißt ja ich bin immer für Überraschungen gut." Sagte sie und verringerte ebenfalls den Abstand zwischen ihnen und legte ihre Hände auf seine Hüften.

„Und se überraschen mich immer mehr." Sprach Parker in einem etwas leiseren Ton, außerdem schien es so als wenn er auf einmal alles um sich herum vergessen würde. Er nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände und zog sie näher an sich heran. Sie sahen sich tief in die Augen und Parker sah wie das Feuer nur so in ihr loderte.

Justina öffnete unbemerkt seine Hose.

Er näherte sich ihren Lippen und war kurz davor sie zu küssen. Doch sie hielt knapp vor seinen Lippe inne und sprach „Du hast deine Wette noch nicht eingelöst … Frank!!!" und mit einem Satz zog sie seine Hose herunter. Zum Vorschein kam eine weiße Boxershorts mit kleinen amerikanischen Flaggen darauf.

Als sie wieder in sein Gesicht schaute, grinste sie ihn an und konnte sich ein lachen nicht mehr verkneifen.

Parker, dem eigentlich nichts so schnell peinlich war, wurde auf einmal sehr rot im Gesicht und stand mit offenem Mund da als wenn er sich nicht bewegen könnte. Er bemerkte etliche Gesichter die auf ihn starrten.

Justina wendete sich von ihm ab und lief zum Ausgang. Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und schaute auf die Szene über die sie nicht aufhören zu lachen konnte. Dann verschwand sie aus dem Club.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

So sehr er dieses Spiel auch hasste, nicht nur weil er wusste das ihm seine voreiligen Sprüche schon einiges versaut hatten sondern weil er nicht der einzige war der diese Beziehung nicht voran kommen ließ.

Er wusste mittlerweile das Olga schon gar nicht aufzutauen war, wenn sie etwas betrunken war, na ja jedenfalls nicht zu seinem Vorteil, aber in dem Zustand in dem sie sich jetzt befand, wurde sie sogar richtig gemein.

Und was war das überhaupt für eine Wette von der sie gesprochen hatte?

Er zog seine Hose wieder hoch und verließ ebenfalls den Club.

Auf seinem Weg nach draußen hörte er immer noch das Gelächter und hörte das blitzen einiger Kameras hinter sich.

Justina torkelte die Straße runter und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Doch plötzlich wurde ihr furchtbar schlecht und sie lehnte sich gegen die Wand. Sie legte ihren Kopf in ihre Hände und für einen Moment war ihr gar nicht zum lachen zu mute.

Auf einmal hörte sie ein paar schnelle Schritte näher kommen und jemand legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie eine bekannte Stimme. Sie schaute nach oben und kicherte ihn wieder an.

„Aber klar doch, mein Süßer!" sagte sie ziemlich benommen und legte einen Finger auf seine Brust.

„Kommen sie, ich bring sie weg hier, in welchem Hotel sind sie?" fragte Parker etwas besorgt. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er stützte sie, weil sie sich kaum noch aufrecht halten konnte.

„Hotel?" fragte Justina völlig verwirrt.

Mein Gott, jetzt hat sie schon vergessen in welchem Hotel sie abgestiegen ist. dachte sich Parker.

Er rief ein Taxi und sagte dem Taxifahrer den Namen seines Hotels.

Während der Fahrt fing Justina auf einmal an unaufhörlich an seinem Hemd rum zu fummeln und küsste ihn wild an seinem Hals.

Parker war sich nicht sicher ob er sich in einem Traum befand oder ob es vielleicht doch Realität war.

„Sind sie sicher dass sie das wirklich wollen?" fragte er unter ihren Küssen.

Sie schaute ihm in die Augen „Na klar doch, Baby!" und zog ihn an seinem Kragen zu sich heran und presste ihre Lippen auf seine.

Parker war vollkommen überwältigt, doch war es das nicht was er immer wollte?

Er war zwar überrascht, aber konnte auch nicht wirklich widerstehen, besonders nicht unter diesem Alkoholeinfluss unter dem er stand.

Parker erwiderte ihren Kuss und nahm ihren Kopf in seine Hände.

Die ansteigende Leidenschaft die in ihnen brodelte stieg immer weiter an als sie auf einmal in Parkers Hotelzimmer landeten. Beide gaben sich einander Hemmungslos hin.

Nur in der Bettdecke eingehüllt rekelten sie sich fest umschlungen im Bett.

Auf einmal passierte etwas Merkwürdiges mit Parker.

Während sie sich ihren Weg von seinem Hals zu seinem Bauch küsste, sah er an die Decke.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten sagte ihm eine innere Stimme, dass er jetzt besser aufhören sollte. Sein Herz sagte ihm instinktiv das es nicht das richtige war was er tat.

Die Leidenschaft und Liebe für die Frau die auf ihm lag verschwand mit einmal und er fragte sich warum.

Er wusste das er Olga liebte, doch das ganze hier war etwas zu unrealistisch, dachte er.

Parker schaute an sich herunter und die Frau, die er für Olga hielt war auf seiner Brust plötzlich eingeschlafen.

Er hielt die ganze Sache immer noch für sehr merkwürdig.

Parker nahm sie, legte sie neben sich und streichelte ihr über ihre Wange, dann drehte er sich um, machte das Licht aus und gönnte sich auch etwas schlaf.


End file.
